A Wizard's happily ever after
by jhonb666
Summary: Waking up in an unknown land nor any memories, what is a teen to do especially if the world he's in now consisted of people who's suppose to be from fairy tales and monsters running amok, will he bring hope to the land or will the darkness take over
1. Chapter 1

**I really need help if I keep coming up with stories like this, oh well. Anyways I got the idea after reading Once upon a Tennyson by creaturemaster and my mind kept nagging at me to write it out so have a look and tell me what you think**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke Page: Another day, another boring time here in Ever After High

Female Narrator: Brooke that is not how you start a story you should know that

Brooke Page: but mom~, it's so boring I mean look at it *takes out the script* it's the same thing over and over mostly, the only fun thing that happens is with the main characters and even then it's gotten stale after a while

Male Narrator: Listen here Brooke, as a narrator we have to say out what is written in the script, even if it is boring or stale

Female Narrator: Do you have to say it like that dear *narrows eyes dangerously at him*

Male Narrator: *Gulp* we-well dear, I-I mean even you have to admit doing the same thing over and over is a little boring

Female Narrator: *Humph* No bed for you tonight

Male Narrator: Come on dear be reasonable, I mean sure it's our job but…what in the world

*The script suddenly disappears in Brooke's hand in a bright light as another one takes its place*

Brooke Page: What's this? *Raises an eyebrow before she starts to skim through the page a little*

Female Narrator: Well dear, what is it?

Brooke Page: *Grins for a bit* Well I guess I got what I asked for

Male Narrator: What?

Brooke Page: *Giggles* Ahem, Ever After High, a school dedicated for characters from every fairy tales both known and mundane so that they could follow their parents footsteps to becoming part of it, but every now and then one would defy their destiny and thus being labeled as what some would call a Rebel like Raven Queen, the unofficial leader of the Rebels but dark forces are coming down onto Ever After High, will they be drowned under its wake or will hope come to save Ever After High from its dark clutches, this is how our tale begins

Male Narrator: Wow Brooke what is in that script?

Brooke Page: Hehe not telling~, you'll just have to see for yourself so hit it

(Story Starts)

"Ugh, man what hit me" I thought to myself as I groggily opened up my eyes, only to close it shut as the bright ray of the sun glared down onto them. I put up my arm to block the rays as I slowly got up to a sitting position while I nurse what could be the hangover of a lifetime

Once I got my bearings, I suddenly notice my surroundings which made me freak out a little as all around me were trees as far as the eye could see. I quickly got up to check my surroundings properly incase I was just in a park or something as I pinch myself hard if this was a dream

I grimace as I felt the pain and thus making me realize that it wasn't a dream which I was trying to hold out from freaking out as I try to remember just what had happen before I got here. Thinking hard, I remember that I was on a beach side with some other people but I remember that I felt pain all over my body as I heard voices belittling me all around talking about my failures while I fell into despair

I remember my heart clench in pain as I drop to the ground, begging and panting in hopes of someone to rescue me within the darkness before I look up into the eclipse that shone brightly before me. For some reason I felt something the moment I lay my eyes upon it as I gritted my teeth as I thought to myself until the last thing I saw was white and then no more

I shook my head for a bit as I heard the sound of rushing water nearby, deciding to freshen up for a bit I headed towards the sound and to my relief that I manage to find a source of water

I scoop up some water to splash my face with and after that was when I notice something odd, this is because on both my middle fingers were rings that was odd as the one on my left was ruby red with silver designs and what look like glasses on top. Curious, I went to slid it down to see that it somehow looked like a face when it did before I slid it back up as I look to the one on my right which had a picture of a hand oddly enough

I was really curious now since I don't remember owning stuff like this before I look down to see the reflection on the water, I notice that my hair went from a dark brown to something close to snow white with heterochromia eyes with my left side being ruby red and the other a sky blue. Again this was confusing as I remember my eyes being close to black and not any of those colors, it was then though I notice something strange as I saw a lizard with a near invisible insect like wings flying pass me as it fired of a small stream of fire right into a moth before it swoop in and took a bite of its next meal

I blink for a bit as I saw the lizard flying off into the trees where I couldn't help but quip out "now that's what you call a dragonfly"

I shook my head once more so I could try and figure out just how in the world did I get here, I look up for a bit until I saw a building like structure in the distance and it was then I decided to head over there so I could find out just where in the world am I

(Raven Queen 3rd person POV)

Raven Queen sighs once more as she walked down the dirt path of the Enchanted Forest with no set destination in mind. Raven is a pale-skinned fifteen-year-old girl with bright violet eyes, and slightly wavy hair in the colors black, purple, and maroon. Her hair is styled half-up, half-down. Despite not being evil, Raven does love the fashion prescribed by her dark destiny. She accessorizes with lots of silver and other gray metals against a backdrop of purple and black fabric

She was also the unofficial leader of the Rebels, a group of people who are descendents of fairy tale characters who didn't want to follow in their ancestors footsteps and wanting to forge their own destiny and be free from what she could say in her mind as a ridiculous because she believe that life has many roads and it is only chosen by you yourself and not others who can't find their own way

So lost in thought she didn't exactly see the person coming out of the woods next to her and thus the two clashes into each other, sending both down on their butts. She rubs her now sore butt for a bit before she looks up to see whoever it was that bump into her

She was surprise to see a male about her age rubbing his snow white head before she saw him slowly got up and notice that she was the one he bump into, he then said with some concern "sorry about that, are you all right?"

She was once again surprise that he didn't seem to recognize her but she shakes her head a little as she saw him holding out his arm for her and answered him "oh sorry, I'm fine don't worry about it I was a little lost in thoughts so I didn't really see where I was going"

She grabbed the hand for a bit before she was gently hoist up to her feet, it was then she notice that the guy was about a few inches taller than her and she notice that his eyes were odd with one being ruby red and the other sky blue, it was both odd and mesmerizing to her until she notice that he was blushing a little

She then realize that she was staring at him a little to intensely which was her turn to blush as she figure that she was making him a little uncomfortable where she mumbled out an apology. She heard him cough a little as he waved it off saying "don't worry about it, umm if you don't mind me asking where in the world this place is?"

She raises an eyebrow as she wondered just why he didn't know where he was as she answered him a little curiously "we're in the Enchanted Forest"

Seeing his still curious look she said again "in Ever After, you're not form around here are you?"

Seeing him shrug was the answer she needed as he said to her "to be honest, I don't really remember how I got here. Last thing I remember was being on a beach and then the next thing I knew I ended up here in the forest"

Now that was a little ominous as the daughter of the Evil Queen thought that some force brought him here for some reason but the more she look at him she couldn't really feel any sort of evil coming off him

Before she could ask him anything else though was when a scream rang out through the forest, her eyes widen as she recognize that voice as she quickly ran towards the sound of the voice. The white haired teen was a little stunned at how fast she ran towards the sound and for some reason he decided to follow her

It was a while later did the two stumble upon a shocking scene as Raven saw her roommate/friend/enemy so to speak Apple White on her bum as she was being attacked by a hoard of monsters, the monsters were a dull grey with cracks all over their bodies with golden veins adorning them, their eyes were slits with two small horns poking out of their heads and all of them had either spears or what seemed to be a ranged weapon on their left hand

What could be seen as their leader was a menacing creature as it towered the girl with a body made of armor with a mane of what could be fur was on its head and onto its left shoulder and on its right hand was a giant claw as a weapon

Apple White has bright blue eyes, pale white skin and red lips; she also sports blonde curls on her hair. A noteworthy material included in most of Apple's wear is lace and the color red, which symbolizes apples. She normally wears bright, metallic or simple colors

Seeing her friend in danger, Raven was in shock as she then screams out to her "Apple run!"

It was then all of the monsters turn their attention to the new presence where the leader of the group pointed his clawed weapon at her and it was all the grunts needed to know as some of them fired their weapons at her, it was only due to the timely intervention of the white haired teen did Raven manage to dodge all of the projectiles as the male teen tackled her to the side

The two got to their knees as the male quickly said to Raven "get out of here now, it's too dangerous here"

Raven on the other hand wasn't having it as she said to him "I'm not leaving Apple here"

It was only sheer instinct that the male push Raven out of the way to avoid the oncoming attack that would have gotten them if he didn't, it was then all of a sudden that among the rolling around was when his right hand brush pass a buckle on his waist and the moment he did was when the buckle said outloud **"DRIVER ON PLEASE~"**

The moment it said that the buckle became a little bigger as a belt suddenly appeared on his body with the left side having a chain that had rings of all kinds attached to it, the teen widen his eyes for a bit as a memory flash before his very eyes

" _Henshin"_

" _ **FLAME PLEASE~"**_

" _ **Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi"**_

He shook his head to get those thoughts away as he then saw Raven and Apple with their backs to the trees with the monsters slowly approaching the two. Leaving it to his gut instinct, the guy quickly stood up and flips the lever on the belt and there what seemed to be singing from the belt

" **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin~ Shabadoobi Touch Henshin~ Shabadoobi Touch Henshin~"**

It was then the leader turn his attention to him as the beast saw the teen flip the ring down on his left hand as he shouted out "HENSHIN"

Putting the left hand onto the driver, the buckle then voice out again **"FLAME PLEASE~"**

A magic circle appeared on his left side as it slowly pass by him as the voice from the buckle comes out once more "Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi" and when it was said and done, there right before everyone there stood what was supposed to be the male teen

Now though the teen had transform into something else as he wore a dark suit with the chest being and armored like vest decorated with red rubies and both shoulders having a picture of a dragon, after that was what seemed to be design like a coat with a split on the back which looks like it allowed better movement for his legs, on his face was what was similar to the one on his left ring as the face was mostly red with silver lines that made its way to look like eyes on it

It was then the leader notice who it was standing before him as it pointed its claws at him with a hiss in his voice as it said to him **"the ring bearing wizard"**

Another flash of memories pass by the armored teen which made him clutch his head a little when all of a sudden the grey monsters charged right at him. He manage to shake his thoughts out of it as he sidestep the downward slash before giving the first one a snap kick before spinning around to grapple onto the next one and turn it into a throw that send the other one to the ground

Another one tried to blindsight him but the armored teen ducked under it before giving it a heel roundhouse to the head that sent it flying face first to the ground, the armored teen then gave a roundhouse that took down three more of them before he rolled to the side to dodge oncoming fire from five of the grey monsters

It was within that fire that the armored teen had somehow appeared form there in midair before he tackled one of them, he quickly stood up to give a heel roundhouse kick that took out two more before he grabbed the fourth one as it accidentally fired it at his comrade before it was struck in the face by the elbow and then a kick to the knee and lastly was a knee by the armored teen to the face

It was then the leader of the group decides to join in as it blindsight him with its claws, it struck as sparks flew from his armor which sent him to the ground. The armored teen rolled back to dodge a stomp before he got back up to his feet, only to lean back to his right dodge another swipe before he was punch right in the gut that made him double over as sparks flew once more as he was swipe by the claws that sent him back

By chance he landed right in front of Raven where next to her was Apple as the two of them looked at him with concern on their face. He grunted for a bit as he tries to get back up as he wondered to himself on how to take him on when he tried to find a weapon when another flash of memories pass by him as he saw himself with a sword in hand

He quickly exchange the ring on his right hand for another before flipping the belt lever once again where another song started to sing again **"Lupachi Magic Touch Go~ Lupachi Magic Touch Go~ Lupachi Magic Touch Go~"**

He touch the buckle with his right hand as the voice came out once again **"CONNECT PLEASE~"**

A small portal opened up right next to him and for some reason he didn't even hesitate to put his hand through it before taking it out to reveal a sword in hand, the sword was about the length of his arm with a trigger near the handle and on the left side was a closed fist

He only marveled the weapon for a second before he used it to block the claw, the two struggled for a bit before the armored teen kicked the leader in the gut before he gave two consecutive slashes to its chest before spinning around to deliver another one that sent the beast flying to the side

The beast quickly got right back up for a bit before he charged right at him ready to attack, the beast went for a slash but it was blocked before it was push back as the armored teen gave a Spartan kick to the chest before he followed it up with another slash but the beast manage to recover just enough to retaliate to gave one of its own

The two was sent back from the attacks that sent the two on their backs where the two manages to get back up once again, the two were about to go at it again when the beast looked like it heard something in the distance for a bit before it glared at the armored teen for a bit until it spoke to him "we'll meet again soon wizard"

Just like that the beast quickly left the area for some reason that leave the three all alone in the clearing, the armored teen was still tense for a few moments and when he notice that the beast wasn't coming back was when he let himself to power down the armor before turning back to the now stunned girls but just before he could say anything, the male felt a little light headed before his vision turned a little blurry as he fell to the ground with the last thing he saw before blacking out was the two girls running right at him

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Done, first of this is NOT Haruto but someone else but I'm not saying anything else so**

 **Rate and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right people sorry for being a little late with this but real life beckons to me and with that I have some news.**

 **Firstly is that for the most part I have put up some stuff on my profile page which in this case relates to most of my stories since some of you guys were a little lost in certain areas like the harem list or the stats of my gamer characters so with that in mind I have written it all on my page so you all can go check it out and if you have something to ask then you know where to PM me**

 **Note that it is only for the current chapters and not anything for the future so don't ask me for any sneaks**

 **Bad news is that I have a part time job now so it might be quite a bit before any of my stories update, don't worry I won't put them on hold or anything as I will update them but it might take a little longer than usual and for that I apologize but real life called out to me**

 **Onto the reviews**

 **Alex3Synder: Maybe but I have never heard of Ever After High until I read the crossover with Ben 10 so I might be a little iffy on it but I'll try to go at least four maybe five chapters and from there I'll see how that goes**

 **Matthew Gemm: Harem yes, who's going to be in it remains to be seen for now**

 **Onwards to the chapter**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Male Narrator: hmmm, I have to admit that was something

Brooke Page: *Giggle* come on~ dad, this is what Ever After High needs, a hunky teen with almost no memories of anything other than his name and former looks, monsters lurking all around terrorizing helpless innocents and a dashing, cool, hero that swoops in from out of nowhere and saves the damsels in distress

Female Narrator: *Gasp* Brooke, this is not something to be happy about. This is going to ruin the story of Ever After High as we know it

Brooke Page: *Rolls eyes* yeah right mom, Ever After High is still going to be standing despite that, I mean it says so right here in the script where...

Male Narrator: Brooke no spoilers

Brooke Page: *Huff* fine dad, if only because this is way too interesting to spoil

Male Narrator: yes, yes whatever you say Brooke

Female Narrator: *Gasp* I can't believe you're actually going through with this

Male Narrator: *Shrug* what else can we do dear, I mean we are narrators and since the script was replaced we'll just have to make do with this since it's not like we can do anything else

Female Narrator: But-but-but...*Sigh* fine

Brooke Page: *Fist pump* Yes, okay *Ahem* monsters are appearing in Ever After High and looks like dear Apple White is its target, but where did these monsters come from and what does that have to do with our hunky teen lying in the doctor's room right now

Male Narrator: *Raises eyebrow* Really Brooke?

Brooke Page: *looks innocently* what? He is cute

Male Narrator: *Shakes head* let's just get on with it

(Story start)

It was just a few hours since the monster attacked Apple and Raven and here they were now being checked out by the doctor of the school but Raven had another thought in her mind as she turn to look at the teen that saved them lying in bed right now

She was both confuse and intrigue about how he manage to come here since at first glance she thought he might have amnesia, the headmaster came by a little earlier and after being told of the monsters that attacked them he seemed genuinely concern for the two, though Raven figured is because he wanted them to be alive so the fairy tales would be on track

The supposed future Evil Queen mentally scoff at the headmaster actually caring for their well being, she turn back to see the male teen who was still sleeping peacefully on the bed as she wondered to herself what this would mean for Ever After High

Apple then decided to go back to their room for a bit to relax and Raven couldn't blame her after what happen but she wanted to know what was the connection between the teen and the monster as she muttered out what the monster said to him "ring bearing wizard?" she wondered what did that mean because she has heard plenty of wizards in fairy tale but never had she seen nor heard of a wizard like this

The doors to the doctor's room then opened up loudly and from there Ceder Wood and Cerise Hood burst right in with looks of worry on their faces. Cedar has dark brown, wavy hair with purple strands, wooden medium brown skin, and hazel eyes. As for her outfits, Cedar usually wears something artistic, bold and appealing. As such, she uses the colors yellow, purple and various shades of pink for effect.

Cerise has long, dark brown hair with several white streaks (predominantly on the left side), and slate gray eyes. When she has her wolf-like outbursts, her eye color changes to yellow, her makeup and outfits consist of darker colors along with red. She is never without her mother's famous red hood, which hides her half-wolf ears that few people ever knew off

The two then laid their eyes upon Raven before the two quickly surrounded her and firing off question after question, Raven herself couldn't help but have a small smile on her face as she calm the two down saying she was all right. When the two manage to calm down for a bit was when she started to recall what had happen until the point where she and Apple had to carry the teen here

By the end of it the two were both stunned and amaze at what had just happen to her before Cedar went to take a look at the teen that saved her friend. To say the least she had a megawatt blush on her face as she look on at him which she commented "he is cute"

Cerise couldn't help but giggle lightly at her friend while Raven had a small smile on her face. Sure, Ceder's curse didn't allow her to lie and such she will and always tell the truth but its certain times like this which made it funny

If it was that statement alone did Ceder turn atomic red to the point that you could have seen steam coming out of her ears, she hid herself in her hands where she mentally curse her father for putting such a spell onto her

Before anyone there could comment of her somewhat new founded crush, the three girls heard a moan coming from the teen as he started to stir from his slumber. The three baited in breath as the teen groan for a bit before he slowly opened his eyes, the girls saw him groan for a bit as he tries to adjust to the lighting before he slowly got up into a seating position

The girls then saw him rubbing his eyes a little, seemingly unaware that he wasn't alone until they saw him look around the room for a bit till he turn and saw them. Time seemed to have somehow stopped for a few moments as the four stare unblinkingly at each other until...

"WAHHHHH"

The girls winced a little when they saw the teen scream for a bit before falling on his back right onto the floor from his bed, a second later they could see a hand rising from the bed before the teen dragged himself back onto the bed. He manages to get back into a seating position before once again the four stare right at each other, the silence was deafening as neither said a thing for a few moments until the male teen cough a little to snap them out a little

Once that was done, he then asked the girls "umm, where am I?"

Not so surprisingly Ceder was the one that answer him first "well you're in the doctor's room in Ever After High, my name's Ceder Wood and these two are Raven Queen and Cerise Hood, sorry about that but when you started to stir we were curious and I thought you were a little cute and couldn't help but stare at you a little. Did you really turn into a wizard cause that would be so cool and how did you do that and who were those monsters that attack"

She was close to rambling on a lot until Raven decides to clamp her mouth with her hand, she then looks back to a confuse teen with a sheepish look on her face as she said to him "sorry about that, Ceder here can't actually lie because of a spell that her father placed onto her when she was young"

The male blink his eyes for a bit as he hesitantly said "okay I guess"

That seemed enough for her at the moment before Raven asked him "so what's your name?"

He would have answered her but it was then though someone started to scream outloud for everyone there to hear. Reacting quickly, all of them headed towards the window to see the monster that attacked Apple and Raven early on were now surrounding Apple and two others but dark cracks slowly appeared on Apple as they saw the daughter of Snow White looking on in despair

For some reason the male felt like jumping in there to save her from what was about to happen, he didn't know where this was coming from but he knew that he had to save her out so with that in mind he leapt into action

(Apple 3rd Person POV few minutes earlier)

Apple White was not having a good time right about now; first off she once again had to eat nothing but apples for breakfast with Raven nowhere in sight to trade as she was called off by one of the teachers

After that she wanted to have a nice tranquil place to relax but that was interrupted when a monster decides to attack her all of a sudden, she thought her life was about to end when she was saved by a weird magician

Truly to her that was a little too much for one day as after the fight she and Raven had to carry him to the doctor's office.

For now she just wanted to get away from all that as she sat on the bench in the school yard, it was then though she notice two people walking towards her with worry on their faces. Apple smile for a bit as she saw two of her friends walking towards her

The first was Brair Beauty, yet another beautiful girl with a big fashion motif which consisted of roses and thorns. She utilizes their imagery as print, jewelry, and even hairstyle. Her colors of choice are pink and black, accentuated with silver accessories. Briar has thick and wavy brown hair with pink streaks running through it, light brown skin, and light mauve eyes.

Next to her was Blondie Lockes. As her name implies, Blondie's most noticeable feature are her beautiful golden curls. Following suit, her features are predominantly youthful, such as her round cheeks, dainty smile, and bright dark-blue large eyes. As the next Goldilocks, Blondie is easily befitting her description. Her signature color scheme leans on pale blues and yellows, and she dresses in childish Victorian-esque fashions such as Alice bands, ribbons, and innocent bear prints. She usually keeps her hair pulled back in a blue Alice-band headband with a bear design in the middle of the bow of it.

The two went up to ask if she was all right where she replied in kind that she was but even after that she said to them that she was worried about those monsters and why they were targeting her.

The two looked at her worryingly though the two tried to cheer her up for a bit by asking about other stuff, mainly about the mysterious person that saved her. She told them about what had happen to her, making the two look on in worry as Brair said to her "oh ancestors, do you think that the monster might try to attack you again"

Apple couldn't say anything as she shiver slightly while clutching a necklace that she wore around her neck, she remembered the fear that she felt when the monster was about to strike her down but she banish those thoughts away when she said to them "don't worry, I'm sure that those monsters couldn't come into Ever After High and even then I'm sure Daring will be able to beat them back"

The two looked at her for a bit before nodding if only to let themselves believe that the knight in shining armor would come to save them but it was then though as chilling voice said to them "cute but your knight won't save you now"

The girls widen their eyes as something pass by them and then all three saw the monster but this time though it had something in his hand, Apple widen her eyes as she saw the necklace was now in its hands. The necklace was shaped like an apple which was gold in color and the monster then opened it up to show a picture of Apple alongside a much older version of her with smiles on their faces

The monster didn't seem to care much as he said outloud "interesting isn't it, such a small memento could bring about the despair of one such as yourself"

The monster then threw the necklace onto the ground and before Apple could stop him, it crush the whole thing underneath its feet and for added measure he grinded it in hopes of turning it into dust

Apple felt like something had died inside of her as she clutch her heart that felt like it was being strangled before she fell to her knees, her friends scream out as they saw cracks coming out of her body. The monster on the other hand seemed pleased as he called out his minions to surround her so as to not to be interrupted, the monster on the other hand looks on as he said to the daughter of Snow White "give in to your despair and be reborn once more as a Phantom as this is the will of Wiseman"

Apple couldn't hear anything the monster said as she saw the ever coming darkness plaguing her sight while the monsters slowly converge onto her. She prayed for someone to save her from this as her life flashed before her very eyes, she saw herself learning of her destiny to coming to this school and making new friends and now she only had one thought in her mind as she tried to give out one last thought before what she thought could be her demise

Before she could though, a shadow passes by her and there some of the monsters were being kicked away by the figure. The daughter of Snow White managed to look up to see the teen she saw earlier standing tall as thought the weight of the world could not hold him down

The teen looks on at the monsters before him before turning his head to see the cracks along Apple's body before bringing his attention back to the monsters where the leader of the group said to him "you are too late wizard, soon she will fall into despair and we shall have yet another phantom in our midst and there is nothing you can do to stop it"

The teen stare defiantly at them before he retorts "there is nothing as too late but for you your time is up and by the time I'm done, you won't be hurting anyone for a long time"

He put his right hand onto the belt buckle and there the voice from the buckle came out once again **"DRIVER ON PLEASE~"**

The belt buckle then started to chant out loud for all to hear **"Shabadoobi Touch Henshin Shabadoobi Touch Henshin Shabadoobi Touch Henshin"**

Flicking his left ring down, the teen then puts his left hand over the belt as he said outoud "Henshin"

 **"Flame, Please~"**

A magic circle appeared on his left side before it then slowly encompasses his body as he transform once again with the buckle voicing out his powers **"Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!"** The monsters didn't seemed fazed unlike some of the other bystanders there as they look on in awe at the now newly transformed teen

The leader of the monster then said to him impassively "so you think you can defeat me and save the girl"

Not backing down, the armored teen said to him "I don't think, I know I am going to beat you and save her so monster *Shows his left hand with the ring facing them as a small wind blew on the bottom of his coat* get ready because the show is just getting started"

 **(Play life is Showtime)**

It was then the monster ordered his underlings to attack, seeing the monsters charging the teen flick his cloak back for a moment before delivering a roundhouse kick at the first one before following it up with a heel roundhouse to the one next to it and then giving another roundhouse kick to one more right behind him

One tried to attack him from behind but all it got was a kick to the face before the teen jump using his standing foot into a corkscrew to kick the next one in the face. Two attacked him with their spears but he countered by leaning back far enough for them to pass him by before using the momentum to kick the spears upwards, forcing it to the sky before he jump and gave a heel roundhouse to the two

Landing, he saw three of the minions holding up their weapons with the intent on firing at everything and with that he countered by kicking his cloak for a moment before it quickly became a shield the blocked every bullet from them

Switching his right ring, he flipped the buckle on his belt where it came out another chime **"Lupachi Magic Touch Go, Lupachi Magic Touch Go, Lupachi Magic Touch Go"**

He then puts his hand above the buckle as it voice out once again **"Connect Please~"** where a small portal opened up and there the armored teen reach into it and took out his weapon in gun form before he lay it on them, the bullets flew straight and true as they hit their mark onto the minions.

Changing it into sword mode, the armored teen then charged right into the fray with quick slashes and strikes. He blocked a spear strike before spinning along the weapon to give his own in retaliation, it was then though the leader of the group decides to join in on the attack as the armored teen dodge a downward strike from the lion type monster before he lash out with a swing

The monster blocked it with his claws before he push him back and gave him a kick to his mid section before trying to claw at him once again, but the teen saw it coming as he rolled out of the way before switching to his gun mode and fired at the monster.

It tried to block it with its claws but the bullets curved around it and all of them struck it in the chest before the armored teen switch to sword mode and charge at it. It lashed out with a sloppy strike but the teen flowed through it before giving a slash from his left shoulder to its right waist before following it up with a slash across its chest and then gave it a Spartan kick

Two minions tried to attack him with a sweep of their spears but the teen somersaulted to the front to avoid it before he slash both of them in one swing of his sword, he quickly turn around to block the slash from the leader which made the two struggle for a moment as the teen saw from the corner of his eye that Apple was getting worse

He knew somehow that she wasn't going to last long which made him push back and gave a two slash combo and ending it with a heel snap kick that sent the leader flying backwards, this was the moment he needed as the teen switch his right ring once more on instinct and shifted the buckle once again before swiping his new ring across the buckle and said "it's time for the finale eh"

 **"Chōīne Kick Strike Saiko~"**

Giving a small twirl, a magic circle appeared under him before flicking his cloak backwards for a moment, seeing the monster slowly getting back up he did a hand flip before jumping up with his back facing it. Once he reaches a moment he then shifted in mid air with his right leg into a kick as flames appeared around it and the last thing that the monster saw was its demise as the armored teen's kick connected and it died in a fiery explosion

(End song)

He didn't relish it long as he then saw two girls around Apple who was slowly getting worse by the second; he hurried towards her as cracks appeared more and more around the daughter of Snow White, he manage to made it there where the girls looked at him for a moment as Brair said to him "you can help her right"

His nod was all she needed to know as he kneels right in front of Apple who looks at him with despair on her face as she said to him "just who in the world are you?"

He wanted to say his name to her but for some reason his mouth said something else as though he had said it a thousand times with a different person each time he did so "I am your last hope"

He puts a ring into her hand before shifting the buckle once again but this time he puts her hand onto the buckle which chime once again **"Engage Please~"**

A circle opened up over Apple's body and there the armored teen floated a little over her before disappearing into the portal. Through the trip into Apple was a dark tunnel with bits and pieces of glass adorning all over it until he reach his destination, it was then though another flash of memories appeared before him

 _"This is the Underworld eh"_

 _"Come out Dragon"_

 ** _"Dragorizer Please~"_**

He shook his head once again as he reappeared right in what could be a courtyard, he looks around for a bit in slight awe at the giant castle right in front of him but that was short lived when all of a sudden a creature of an immense size burst forth from the cracks and started to attack him

The creature was a mix of a scorpion but instead of a stinger for a tail, it had a snake head that was now trying to take a bite of our armored teen. Dodging to the side he quickly took out another ring and slips it on his right hand and scanning it once more as the buckle said out **"Dragorizer Please~"**

A portal opened up right above him and there a dragon appeared and without saying anything it went ahead and started attacking the creature. The teen looks on as the two beast attack each other but he needed to end this quick as he switch his ring out once again before scanning it **"Connect Please~"**

From there he took out his bike and giving it a rev, he rides on towards the battle of the two beasts, he saw the dragon being smacked to the ground which was there he leap with the bike where it suddenly transform mid air into wings before setting up right on the dragon's back

He was now riding upon the dragons back with his sword in hand as the two headed off and fought the creature, it lashed out with its snake head by firing off its venom but the two were fast enough to dodge it before the dragon rammed it on its side

Seeing that it was down, the teen then flipped the thumb on the sword which opened the close fist and there another voice came out from it **"Come on Slash, Shake Hands"**

He puts his left hand onto the opened hand for a moment as the sword chime out **"Flame Slash Strike"**

From there the sword ignite into flames as the sword kept chanting out **"Hi-Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi"** the best roared defiantly and manages to get up but that was all it could do as its last moments were cut short when the dragon swooped in and the armored teen slash the monster with its sword destroying it in one go

Seeing that the monster wasn't getting up he breathe a sigh of relief but he was then surprise when a voice spoke out **"so brat, it seemed that you found yourself into yet another interesting situation"**

Looking around, the teen then realize that the voice came from the dragon itself where he quickly turn to see the dragon who seemed to be smirking at him as it said **"ah I forgot, it seemed that your memories are a little jumble up for the moment aside from your name and former looks you don't remember much at all"**

He was about to ask something but the dragon beat him to it **"don't bother it'll come back to you in time but I won't tell you any more than that but remember old friend dark forces are lurking about and be wary of any reflection you see, for there is force of great darkness lurking behind them"**

Like that it took off to the skies and disappear into a magic circle, leaving the teen with more question than answers but knowing that he wasn't going to get them he sigh for a moment before taking a look to see Apple playing with what could be her mother and then disappear into a magic circle

It didn't take him long for him to reappear before the girls who were now staring at him in awe after they saw the cracks from Apple disappearing into thin air. Disengaging his armor, Goldie couldn't help but blurt out with her inner reporter "who in the name of ancestors are you?"

The teen turn back to see not only the three girls but also Raven, Ceder and Cerise all looking at him in shock before looking at his ring for a moment as it shine in the sunlight before looking up and said to them

"My name is Alexander, Alexander Hope"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, so tell me what you think**

 **Rate and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken so long people, anyways a little shout out for subterra 59 for my story in helping inspire to write his own version using Ex-aid, I will shamefully admit I have not watch it mainly because I can't take the design of Kamen Rider seriously, no offense to anyone that like it though so other than that here's the next chapter ladies and gentleman**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke Page: Chapter number three, hex this is awesome _***grins wickedly***_

Male narrator: _***Raises eyebrow***_ I can see that this story has got you fired up

Brooke Page: Of course, I mean a hot hunky teen with magic saving damsels in distress from icky monsters and he's doing it riding on a DRAGON, a DRAGON I mean not even that pompous jerk Daring could do that

Female narrator: _***Gasp***_ Brooke Page, do not say such things about that nice young man, he will be the next king in the near future as soon as Raven stops all that nonsense about living their own lives

Brooke Page: well not if this script can help it after all it says so right in this chapter where Alex will...

Male narrator: _***Gives her a stern glare***_ Brooke

Brooke Page: _***Huff***_ Fine, strange monster have started to begin appearing in Ever After High and it seemed that our cast is going to be drag into it along with our dashing wizard. Now it was time to see whether our hero can survive something even more dreadful than the monsters themselves because today is the day he tries to sign up for class with the idiotic headmaster

Male narrator: _***Looks at her with a deadpan look***_ Really Brooke?"

Brooke Page: _***Looks innocently***_ what? It says so right here _***Shows him the line***_

Male narrator: _***Reads the line* *Sigh***_ Just...just get on with it

(Story Start)

(Three days later)

If one would ask what Ever After High was, then most would shower it in praise as being the one to help in the creation of heroes and legends among all of fairy tales but it seemed that something has shook the status quo of Ever After High, Raven Queen's rebellion notwithstanding and it is here we see the aftereffects of what happen three days ago

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!"

Yes that

Let's have a peak at the loudmouth shall we

(Principal's office)

Alexander had to dig his ear for a bit as the person who shouted out to the heavens themselves was fuming to the point that steamed was actually coming out of his ears. The person was none other than the headmaster of this academy, Milton Grimm was not a happy man and one would seemed so for a man of his class

Brooke Page: _***Cough***_ jerk _***Cough***_

The first would be the so called rebellion he had been trying and failing to quell by one Raven Queen and that monsters have now started to appear in his school and attacking his students and NOW a wizard that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, well it was a miracle that he hasn't blow the whole school up yet with his voice

Milton Grimm dressed in a blue coat and light grayish blue vest with a light blue ascot with a golden decoration with a red stone on it. He has a dark grey mustache, green eyes and dark gray hair with lighter stripes. He also wears a golden ring in the shape of a mirror. He's also rather stout, at least in the stomach area, from the side.

Right now though was dealing in his mind would be describe as a heathen that would bring about anarchy to his precious and perfect school

Brooke Page: _ ***Cough***_ Delusional _***Cough***_

Male narrator: _***Narrows his eyes***_ Brooke

Brooke Page: _***Huff***_ Fine

Either way he was not happy as he said to him "Why would I allow you to even think about joining my school wizard?"

Alex just looked at the guy with a raise eyebrow as though the man grew a second head before answering him "well where else could I go too, I mean you are a teacher aren't you and aren't teachers suppose to help and teach the new generation no matter the difficulty?"

Milton just glared even harder at the teen before saying "that maybe so, but YOU aren't not part of any fairy tale and it was you that brought those monsters here no matter what others have said"

Alex's eye twitch a little at what he was implying before he retorts a little "unless this eludes you, I have no other memory aside from my name, former looks and somehow using this _***Shows his Flame Ring***_ but even then I know that I wasn't the one that brought those monsters here"

He could see the headmaster huff slightly as he said "a likely story but I will not allow someone like you to bring trouble to my school so get out and never return wizard before I make you"

This time Alex had to grow a little as the headmaster was grating on his last nerve before he said to him "you'll make me? Stop deluding yourself you pompoms jerk and wake up, I don't want to be here because I wanna be out there trying to regain my memories but I am not letting this place guarded by fools and idiots who couldn't even swing a sword worth a hex"

Milton slammed his hands on the table as he bellowed out "HOW DARE YOU, I HAVE BEEN PROTECTING THIS PLACE BEFORE YOUR PARENTS WERE EVEN BORN CHILD AND YOU DARE QUESTION ME"

Now he was pass his boiling point but before he could attempt a retort was when the doors to the headmaster's office opened up with a bang. There the two look to see a lot of knights entering the room before lining up neatly in two rows, who came next though was what brought their attention as there walking in was a beauty like almost no other, with pale white skin, plump lips that are red like blood, and dark hair, some areas graying due to age. With pronounced cheekbones and a natural beauty, her eyes are dark blue and her long flowing hair reaches down to her hips, with bangs that part to each side of her face. She dresses her tall and slim body in requited simple fashions, mostly in shades of white, red, black and golden.

The woman walked into the room with the regal and grace of royalty which made Alex raise his eyebrow in slight confusion whereas Milton quickly kneel before her and said "your majesty, what brings you here? Did something happen to your daughter?"

The woman shook her head slightly before she answered him "no headmaster she is all right, the reason for my visit is to meet the young man that save my daughter's life"

She looks pass him and saw the teen just blinking a little, stunned at her appearance or her presences here is debatable as she walk towards him. He stiffened slightly but manage to regain himself as he bow to her and said "greetings, your majesty"

She waved him off a little at that as she said to him "no need for that young one, in fact it should be me that would be bowing to you"

That statement alone made the headmaster drop his jaw in shock while Alex was stunned for a bit as the woman continued on "after all you did save my daughter from something horrible so thank you young one for preventing any harm that befalls on my daughter"

Alex had a decency to blush a little at the praise he was getting from the older yet beautiful woman, making him scratch his head while giving an embarrass smile and said "don't worry about it, her being safe is all right to me"

The woman giggle lightly and said "my and so humbled to" she then had a mischievous glint in her eye as she continued on "tell me young one, when is the wedding going be held?"

She mentally pat herself on the back when she saw the teen sputter out for a moment, asking what she meant by that. To which she answered with a coy grin "do not try and hide from me young man, after all she is wearing a ring correct and I remember some of the students saying that the heard hmmm _***Tapping her chin in mock thought before snapping her fingers in realization***_ ah yes, engage please~"

This time though she had a megawatt grin on her face as the teen tries to sputter out a response that the engage ring didn't mean what it meant and the like. She couldn't help but to laugh after seeing the teen trying to deny the accusation with a red face, making the teen and the headmaster look on in slight shock as the woman calm down to a few fits of giggles and said to him "oh you are so innocent, forgive me but it has been a while since I had fun like that"

The white haired teen still had a blush on his face at being teased like that but even then he wasn't going to be rude about it as he said to her "umm sure I guess"

She giggles for a bit more before she ask him "so might I ask what did I interrupted early on?"

There Milton cough lightly and then quickly said to the queen "your majesty, I was in the middle of tossing this cretin out of this school for letting those monsters come into this very school to wreak havoc so do not worry your majesty I will remove him right away"

He was about to when the woman glared at him for a moment before asking him "and why are you trying to remove the person who had save my daughter's life?"

He turns towards her and starts to sputter out to her "b-b-but your majesty, he is the one responsible for letting those monsters in here, those who said otherwise were put under this wizards spell"

The woman now narrowed her eyes at the headmaster before she said to him "and do you have proof of such case"

She could see that he was sweating lightly for a bit before he said with a hint of nervousness "well um, well um, no your majesty"

The woman's glare would have frozen the sun itself if it was possible as she said to him "I see, so you would throw out the person who had save this school from those horrendous monster that would befall harm on not only my daughter but also the lives of others"

The headmaster was starting to sweat now as the glare on the woman's face was getting to him as he was about to plead his case "but-but-but your majesty"

He didn't get a chance to say anymore when the woman raise her hand up to silence him, once he was silent though was when she started to spoke "I will not hear any of this, if he has a reason to stay in this school then so be it, as long as he has not harm a hair on any students or any of the residents I don't care"

The headmaster tries to retort but her glare was enough to silence him and once that was done she continued on "now if he has a reason for staying here than he shall be here, unless you have a way to deal with these monsters should the time arrive. Do you headmaster, do you have a way to deal with these monsters should the time come?"

Seeing his look was all she needed to know that he doesn't have one before she walk towards Alex until she was face to face with him, she could tell that he was a little nervous before she gave him a warm smile and said to him "don't worry young one, as long as you do not intentionally bring harm to the students then you are safe here"

He nodded for a bit with a slight confusion on his face, making her giggle slightly before she lean down and peck him on the cheek. The result was instant as Alex went cherry red while the headmaster's jaw drop so low that he would have broken the carpeted floor, pulling back slightly so she could see her work a little she lean down once again but this time she whisper into his ear "if only I was ten years younger"

She gave him one last wink before walking out of there with a slight sway of her hips, making Alex swallow hard as his brain was fried and needed help in rebooting while Milton was right now having a heart attack after seeing and hearing what the woman said to him

He quickly snap out of it and then sent the white haired teen a scathing glare for a moment before he said to him "be glad that her majesty has not yet seen through your facade but marks my words boy you will be kicked out of here if it is the last thing I do"

Alex couldn't help but sweatdrop at the so called threat and it was only because of the woman that he didn't go postal on the guy, but that didn't mean that he wasn't gonna let the joker slide as he took out a ring and shifted his buckle before letting it scan the ring

 **FALL PLEASE~**

A giant pitfall opened up right under the headmaster and in the realm of fairy tales; he was actually suspended in mid air for a few seconds until he looks down. He manages to scream out to the heavens when he started to fall straight down to the ground floor.

Alex just looks on for a bit before he saw the paper that showed his timetable and not seeing any harm since he's already in so he just took in and headed towards his next class, which in this case was Heroics 101

Once there, he saw a lot of his classmates all sitting around and mostly lazing around as though they were actually bored. He didn't seem to get it until he notice that someone was in front of a castle wall, he raise an eyebrow at what he saw as the person has light short wavy blond hair, pale skin and pale blue eyes while he keep on looking at himself in the mirror as he wore armor made of gold and was shining so bright in the sunlight that he had to take out a pair of glasses from his dimension space

He could see the resemblance between the teacher and the teen and wondered just how biased are these guys since from what he could tell, the minions and dragon are beyond lame to the point that it was embarrassing

Even more so when the guy had brought out a golden sword and shield before he started to pose, making Alex sweatdrop slightly before he saw something beyond lame, sure he himself did pose for a bit before his fight though he mostly did it out of instinct since he doesn't remember much but it felt right, anyways aside from that he could actually fight worth a damn since he saw the minions the size of a baby being kicked by the blond like a bully and the dragon didn't even so much as put up a decent fight and just fell after a single stab that barely even dented its skin

Hell even the villain so to speak didn't even put up a fight, well more like she didn't want to and the teacher had the audacity to claim that he was getting better. That was really getting on his last nerve as he headed towards the group, the teacher saw him coming and rode on his white horse before stopping and said "halt, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Alex scoffs lightly for a bit at the teacher before he said "who am I? I am the next student that is going to show you bias duo on how to actually fight worth a hex"

The statement said it all as everyone there gasp lightly while said bias duo just had his jaw drop in shock at what he was accusing them off before the older blond manage to regain himself and said to him "How dare you accuse me of such accusations you hexing wizard, my boy here has proven time and time again that he has bested the very best here"

All Alex did was raise his eyebrow before he said to him "well then you wouldn't mind setting up the same field like you gave him now and let me show you how its done right"

He had a slight smug grin on his face as the wizard saw the older blond grimance at what he was saying since if he did take them on and if the enemies weren't similar to what the younger blond face then the guy would lose face as a teacher

It was then though he notice that the older blond had something up his sleeve as he retorts "then what would that be, after all if you would say it like that then you must mean that you could do better in a more difficult setting wouldn't you say wizard"

Alex could tell that he was goading him on but instead of a retort he decided to indulge the teacher for a bit as he scan his ring onto the buckle

 **"DRIVER ON, PLEASE~"**

"Well if its a show you want then its a show you're gonna get, HENSHIN"

 **"FLAME PLEASE~"**

The magic circle then pass by him and once again he dons his armor before poising with his ring and said "well, come on because this show is just getting started"

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, right now I didn't want to waste to much on it so I saved the entire fight for the next chapter so don't worry about that people because I will try to get it out as soon as possible so**

 **Rate and Review**


End file.
